


We Know This

by Koe



Category: Eastern Promises (2007)
Genre: Angsty Schmoop, First Time, M/M, Short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-28
Updated: 2012-10-28
Packaged: 2017-11-17 05:28:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/548107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Koe/pseuds/Koe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kirill and Nikolai talking it out the morning after things got real between them. Written because I can't get enough of their angsting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	We Know This

"Kirill. It is me. I'm with you." When Kirill doesn't answer, he tries again: "I'm on your side. You KNOW that."  
  
Kirill slumps down on the couch. He looks down first, but has to gauge Nikolai's reaction and looks up between his bangs. Nikolai squashes the heartache that suddenly grows in his chest, uninvited and very much out of place. But perhaps it's not that strange; they made out for several long minutes last night, Kirill drunk as fuck, Nikolai with very different excuses.  
  
"Fuck this, Kolja."  
  
"I can handle it. You. No problem."  
  
"FUCK!" Kirill looks pained again. "Kolja. Fuck. You can't. I. We can't. You know."  
  
"I don't." Nikolai says as he slides down next to Kirill and lays a hand on his shoulder. He gets the response he hopes for. Kirill slumps his head down against him, eyes closed.  
  
"Nikolai." Kirill breathes his name like a sigh.  
  
"I won't..." ...betray you, Nikolai almost says, but manages to refrain. He clasps his arm around Kirill instead.  
  
"I'm... Me and Soyka... He set me up."  
  
"And he paid for it, didn't he? You are okay, Kiro. We're okay."  
  
"God, Kolja, you..."  
  
"Don't have to talk about it, Kiro. Just do."  
  
"I..." Kirill stops himself by grabbing Nikolai's head and pressing into a crushing kiss. It's their first one sober.


End file.
